


In Which Maybe Messes Everything

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soul Eater, Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, Magical Fighting, Making up portal stuff, Minor Violence, Minor references to Soul Eater, One Shot, Owain as the Meister and Severa/Inigo as weapons, Post Revelations route, The Trio are Adults BTW, awakening names used, dimension hopping, self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Soul Eater AU. Post Revelations.All Owain, Severa, and Inigo were doing was their job (chasing a kishin) when they fall through a portal into Nohr.Or: Soul Eater Alternate Owain, Severa, and Inigo are in Nohr and meet the Nohrian Royal Family.





	In Which Maybe Messes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I admit I've been meaning to write a Soul Eater AU/ People turning into weapons AU for the longest time but I always assumed I'd do it with Fates Odin/Laslow/Selena but then when I was writing this I decided to go for completely alternate universe Owain/Inigo/Severa. It felt right and more importantly sad because the Awakening Trio are actually gone. That and it allowed me to do some kick ass scenes of people not knowing things and I'm a huge fan of explaining random power scenes ahaha...
> 
> You don't need to be familiar with Soul Eater to read this story. I left notes at the bottom for you to clarify some points about Soul Eater and the end of the story. I admit I was very tempted to make the source of the problem in Nohr and maybe that would have made more sense but then I felt like I was running into more questions ("How do they know about kishin?" "What's their motive?") where if it's Soul Eater world based I could wave some clarifications off the side.
> 
> Anyways, please feel free to leave kudos and comments as those always make my day! Also if you want to check my tumblr out the link is [right here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).
> 
> Edit: Sorry about some minor edits. I am a moron.

Maybe everything could have been avoided if they didn’t have a dramatic entry.

Maybe then the kishin wouldn’t have immediately turned to run away. Maybe then they wouldn’t have had to chase it down the street and sharply turn corners. Maybe then they wouldn’t have nearly plowed people over in their attempt to catch up and then maybe as they tried to swipe at the kishin they wouldn’t have caused collateral damage.

Owain hated maybe’s. He hated reflecting and wondering “what if” afterwards. All he wanted to do was focus on the moment and do his job.

Which was currently running away from him.

He was going to be in so much trouble but in his defense, he wasn’t the one who turned into a large circular ring with spikes and ribbons on the ends that could fly through the air. He also wasn’t the one who became an elaborate hammer that could become so large that Owain could stand on it dramatically after crushing his enemies.

If they got out of this and were scolded Owain was going to blame Severa and Inigo.

 _“I heard that.”_ Severa crossly snapped in his mind. _“Don’t you dare blame me. You can shrink my size down, you know.”_

 _“What about me?”_ Inigo added in. _“I can’t control my shape.”_

Owain responded by throwing the Dancer Rings (as Inigo like to call his form) towards the running kishin. Said kishin looked like some horrific cross between a rabbit, a jack o’ lantern, and a moose. It was also speedy and Owain couldn’t run that fast.

 _“That’s because when we’re not forcing you to work out or in university lectures you’re reading manga and watching anime.”_ Severa snapped. _“You’re an actual licensed meister so you know, act like one?”_

“Hey!” Owain pouted and picked his speed up. “Some of us aren’t Kjelle. And I didn’t realise meisters had a certain way they had to act.”

 _“You don’t need to be Kjelle to be in shape_.” Severa added.

“Whatever, we can discuss my habits after we finish this.” Owain said before pointing Earth’s Hammer (as Severa liked to call her form) towards the kishin. “EXTEND!” Owain shouted.

The handle extended and the blunt end of the hammer raced towards the kishin. Owain felt a wave of satisfaction as he almost hit the kishin before it darted up a building’s side at the last moment.

“Great, great, great.” Owain yelled. “Get ready Severa, we’re going upwards.”

He slammed the hammer part on the ground and jumped on top. “EXTEND!”

Flying up in the air, Owain prepared to throw the Dancer Rings when something bizarre occurred. The space around the kishin began to warp and twist. Owain stared as the space began to grow darker and darker. What was this? Teleportation magic? Owain wasn’t able to figure out. In the back of his mind he could hear Inigo and Severa shouting at him but it was too late. They were swallowed up.

The darkness engulfed them and for a moment Owain felt a tinge of fear in his heart before it cleared. Owain rubbed his eyes with one hand and looked at where they were. Then he felt fear. They were in the air, over a canopy of evergreen trees and rocky terrain. A castle sat, large in the distance, made entirely of stone. It was elegant and reminded Owain of something from Germany. Was that where they were? Owain wondered it for all of two seconds before he remembered they were suspended in mid air. He swung Earth’s Hammer to gain momentum. There, in front of them, was the kishin. In the air it wouldn’t be able to move as swiftly. Now was their chance.

Owain threw one of the Dancer Rings at the kishin and hit it square on, slicing through the head. Yelling out in victory Owain silently hoped Severa was extending herself to catch their fall. The end of the hammer suddenly hit the ground and Owain knew they had caused a minor tremor in the earth, like an earthquake. The Dancer Ring returned to him and there, floating downwards towards them was the kishin soul.

“Success!” Owain shouted, wind whipping around him as gravity and the handle to the hammer descended and pulled him to the ground.

As he gained speed Owain threw one of the Dancer Rings, creating a small bubble of air underneath him. It caught him and broke his fall with ease, slowing him down. Landing safely on top of the hammer, Owain sighed relieved before he looked at where the soul was floating.

“We did it!” Owain cheered. “Who gets this one?”

 _“Me.”_ Inigo’s voice came in his mind.

 _“Yeah, let him have it.”_ Severa agreed.

“All right.”

Owain let go of the hammer and the Dancer Rings. Severa and Inigo were back in their regular forms and Inigo was already devouring the soul with a smile on his face. Now that the kishin problem was solved Owain wanted to explore the area and figure out where they were. However, before he could even move a group of people came racing towards him. He yelped and stared. They were dressed in armour and had swords and spears. Some of them had robes and books. What was this? Had Owain stumbled into some witch’s layer? Some witch who was really embodying the whole “aesthetic” of the medieval times. Or something. Owain wasn’t the best at history. He wanted to reach out for Severa or Inigo but paused. He couldn’t use his weapons on regular humans.

“Hands in the air!” One of the guards yelled.

“I’m not going to attack you!” Owain blurted out.

“Do it!” The same guard ordered.

Owain sighed and glanced over at Inigo and Severa before putting his hands over his head. They followed suit and Owain tried to think of what to do but couldn’t come up with anything. What were they going to say? Sure, most people knew of weapons and meisters but Owain had never the need to explain himself. He was sure Inigo and Severa had never needed to explain it either. Most of the time the local authorities took over and the public was dealt with by the police. Now didn’t feel like the time for any of them to test their luck. Perhaps all they had to do, as Aunt Emmeryn always said, was explain the situation calmly and rationally.

“Okay, look,” Owain started. “We were just doing our job and defeating the kishin, which, by the way, you’re welcome.” In the back of his mind he heard Severa groan and Inigo snort. “I’m not too sure how we ended up here but we mean you no harm. If you could just let us explain about the kishin…”

 “Kishin?”

“Stop speaking nonsense and tell us why you’re here.” Another guard stepped up.

Owain wished he could point to the kishin or the soul but the kishin was dead and Inigo had already eaten the soul. “I just…” He then rubbed his head. “Look, we’ll leave and won’t cause any problems, I swear…”

Owain tried to move but then was grabbed by two other soldiers. Another one grabbed Severa who hissed at him and Inigo who was still. They shot Owain a look and he could feel their voices trying to reach his mind but Owain was too busy panicking and thinking of a way to sort the situation out.

“Right now, all of you are in custody. We have a bunch of questions. Mainly why suspicious people are around the Nohrian castle.”

Nohrian Castle? Owain blinked. He may be terrible at history but he was decent with geography. He didn’t remember a place named that in all of Germany. Plus, they weren’t speaking German but that could have meant any number of things. Protests didn’t reach their ears and Owain found himself being taken away from Inigo and Severa.

 _“Owain…”_ Apparently the panic was over and Owain could hear Inigo.

 _“Don’t.”_ Owain quickly said in his mind as loudly as he could. _“We cannot attack them. They’re just regular people. Cooperate and then we can figure out a plan later.”_

He was then shoved into a carriage drawn by a horse (a real carriage and a real horse!) and was whisked away towards the castle. Inigo and Severa were else where and Owain didn’t have the chance to figure out where. The ride was bumpy and uncomfortable but Owain didn’t complain. He needed answers. Maybe whoever was in charge of these people was a witch. Maybe not. It was dangerous to be alone but equally dangerous to have all three of them caught. Maybe though, this was all a misunderstanding and whoever was in charge was just on edge. A Castle sounded important and in need of tight security.

Owain then sighed. He was back to maybes. The same thing that got him in trouble in the first place. All that they could do now was hope for an opportunity to escape.

~

They took him to an honest to goodness dungeon and Owain was almost overcome with how authentic it was before he remembered he was being locked up in one. Pouting Owain sat down in the corner and sighed. They at least hadn’t chained him or anything so that was good. They also hadn’t tried to hurt him beyond roughly shoving him in and locking the door. However, he was also separated from Inigo and Severa. Naturally they wouldn’t keep them in the same place. The cell smelt musty but at least there were no dead bodies. Owain also considered that a plus.

The first thing he had to do was see if he could communicate with Severa and Inigo.

_“Hey, guys?”_

_“What?”_ Severa’s voice came through, grumpy.

 _“Are you okay?”_ Owain asked.

 _“I’m fine.”_ Inigo’s voice was soft. _“We’re all separated though. We need a plan to escape.”_

 _“You think?”_ Severa sighed. _“Sorry, it’s just been a long day.”_

 _“That’s fine.”_ Owain assured. _“As for a plan though… they’ll have to take us out of here at some point. We can use that to escape.”_

 _“At the same time? I don’t think they’re that dumb.”_ Severa pointed out.

 _“I could just summon you and you can turn into a weapon.”_ Owain suggested.

 _“That sounds too risky. I’m not made for slicing through doors.”_ Severa said.

 _“Same.”_ Inigo added.

Owain sighed. _“We’ll figure something out. In the mean time let’s rest.”_

Their conversation fell and with that something to distract Owain from remembering he was in a dungeon cell in a strange place.

“What to do?” Owain mused. “Oh, wait!”

Digging into his pocket, Owain located his phone. Lucky enough after many missions throughout his high school training Owain had invested into pockets that were so deep his phone wouldn’t fly out. Plus, the guards didn’t check his pockets, probably feeling with no obvious weapons on his person he didn’t have much else. Checking it, Owain saw that the time was skewed, there was no service, but at least he had little over half battery. Turning his phone off, tucking it into his pocket, Owain decided to be safe and not use the battery up. He should be using his time to come up with an escape plan but his brain felt like mush and nothing was working.

Time passed and with the cell dark and the only source of light a window too high for Owain to reach, he wasn’t sure how long he was there. When the door creaked open, Owain stood up and watched as a guard came in with a tray of food. It was just bread and water but it was something. The guard then left and the door shut, not giving Owain the chance to ask questions.

Deciding to accept the offer of food, Owain took a bite before he wondered if it was poisoned. He then remembered they wanted to talk to him so they wouldn’t do that. Finishing the bread and water slowly Owain then sat down and sighed. With his desire to keep his phone preserved Owain tried to occupy himself but found it challenging. His mind kept racing, wondering if Inigo and Severa figured a plan to escape but Owain didn’t want to push by asking. No doubt if they did they’d have said something by now.

More time passed and soon Owain found himself feeling exhausted. Beyond finding himself in some strange place he had spent the better half of his day tracking down a kishin. Owain wanted to stay awake but then figured if anyone came for him they’d wake him up. With that in mind, Owain fell asleep.

~

He woke to the sound of the door opening. For a moment, Owain thought it was Inigo or Severa already free and with an escape plan but then it was just a guard. He blinked, adjusting his vision to the light and found himself manhandled up.

“Come along.” One of the guards holding him said. “The King wants to speak to you.”

Oh wow, a King. Owain tried to think of what the king looked like. Was he old? Maybe he had a beard, like a full one. Maybe he also had a Queen, prim, proper, in a dress with a corset.

To Owain's disappointment it was just him taken. Owain tried to not scowl as he was led down the hall and to a small room at the end. Owain wasn’t sure what they were doing but when the guards shoved him into a small room that essentially was a washroom he turned to them.

“The King isn’t going to see you like that.” The guard said. “You have five.”

The door shut. Owain decided to use his time wisely. He did everything lightning fast and when the door opened again his hands were still a bit wet from washing them, but he felt better.

“Come along. No funny business.” The guard said.

Owain walked along the hallway until it became elegant. Soon the stone was covered with carpet and the ceiling became higher and higher. Lights filled the area and Owain also saw maids and butlers. He tried to not stare as they walked towards a room with large doors. Swallowing Owain watched as the doors became closer and closer.

Inside was a large room with a throne up some stairs. Owain stared. It was rather lavish for a place with just a throne. On the throne was someone that Owain presumed was the King but upon closer inspection the image he had of the King and the person in front of him didn’t match up.

The King was older than him but by no means elderly. He was wearing a dark crown and armour that looked very practical. At his side was a sword that Owain swore was glowing a red light. Beside him was a woman with two toned hair, blue and pink. Owain stared. It reminded him of cotton candy.

Owain tried to not do something dorky like wave. Instead he just stood still and watched as the King stood up, eyes slightly widening. He then whispered something to the blue and pink haired woman and she walked off to the side. Owain didn’t get a chance to follow her movement as the King immediately stood up, walking towards him.

What did Owain say? What did Owain do? Should he bow? Should he introduce himself?

“Your Majesty, King Xander.” The guard behind him said. “This is one of the intruders we found yesterday.”

So, the King’s name was Xander. Owain opened his mouth to introduce himself as it felt only polite to do so since he now knew the King’s name but before he could even speak the doors opened loudly again.

Owain turned around and came face to face with two men. One of them had short blond hair and was wearing armour so complex it made Owain’s head spin. The other had white hair and an eyepatch. Owain blinked and watched as the blond man’s eyes widened slightly and his hand dropped and soon Owain felt hands on his face, turning his head to the side rather roughly. As he did so Owain saw the blue and pink haired woman return to Xander’s side.

“Ow…” Owain protested. “Do you mind?”

The hand turned his face so Owain was staring directly into the blond man’s face. A beat passed before the hand left his chin. “Odin?”

“What?” Owain asked.

“Milord…” The white haired man came up beside him. “I think this is… I mean his face looks younger and his hair is brown… not to mention the strange clothes…”

“Odin?” The blond man half whispered.

Before Owain could respond the two of them pulled him into a tight hug. Owain stumbled under their weight and felt their bodies tremble. He froze, unsure what to do. Whoever they were they had mistaken him for someone else and whoever that someone else was he had to be important to them.

“Where did you go?” The blond man asked softly. “We were so worried.”

“You left with barely a note.” The white haired man added. “And what’s with the clothes?”

“I…” Owain felt his tongue heavy against his mouth. He couldn’t lie to these people and it hurt him. “I’m sorry. I’m not… Odin. Who are you?”

They let him go and stared at him. Owain saw something shine on the surface of their eyes. It stabbed into his heart and Owain hated how it made him wish he could take back his words.

“But…” The blond man touched his face. “I mean you look so different but up close…” His gaze then hardened. “Then who are you and why do you look like Odin?”

“I…” Owain flailed. “I don’t know?”

“Is he perhaps using Odin's form?” The white haired man poked his side.

“If he was he would have replicated it perfectly.” The blond man declared. “So, who are you and why are you here?”

“Leo…” Xander placed a hand on the blond man’s shoulder. “Niles….” Xander suddenly spoke and he sounded like a King, smooth, in control, authoritative. “Perhaps we should let him speak.”

Leo and Niles. Owain made note of the names. They were clearly important people and he didn’t want to make a fool out of himself. Whatever he (and by extension Severa and Inigo) had landed themselves into Owain felt like they had stumbled into something deeper than just teleporting to a strange place.

“My apologies, you’re right Xander.” Leo stepped back.

Did Leo just address the King without any titles? Owain looked around to see if anyone was scandalised but noted that it was only Leo and Niles. The other guards weren’t there. Quite bold but that meant Leo and Niles were far more powerful than expected. It probably also meant the King and the woman at his side were too. Leo and Niles stepped back and finally Owain had his personal space back. He wished Severa and Inigo were with him too but explaining had fallen upon him.

“Explain.” Leo told Owain firmly.

“Uh… right.” Owain swallowed. “Hello, I’m Owain. I’m sorry, I don’t know where to begin.” He tried to think. Owain wished they were sitting down so he did just that. “This might take a while?” He asked before he felt silly. He was asking royalty to sit on the ground. Was that punishable by death?

To his surprise however they all sat down, even Xander. Owain tried to not let that catch him off guard and focused on explaining.

“It all started yesterday when we were chasing a kishin which was faster than we expected. It climbed up a building and then this weird portal thing was there and next thing you know we were falling over the forest. We killed the kishin and then before we could leave your guards came and took us away. Then we sat in the cells until the guard came and took me to see you. And then here we are."

Silence. Then Leo rubbed his head. “You’re… not from here. This raises so many questions. You didn’t answer anything, Odin.”

Owain opened his mouth to correct Leo but then didn’t. Whoever this Odin was Owain gathered that he looked like him and that he was important to Leo and Niles. Correcting Leo felt like too much work at this time.

“I agree.” Niles drawled. “Let’s start with the biggest issue. If you’re not from here, where are you from?”

“Death City?” Owain told them. “You know, in Nevada?”

“Where?” Niles blankly asked.

“Oh… uh…” Owain bit his lip. “Never mind… far away I suppose.”

“Next.” Xander spoke. “What’s a kishin?”

Where to start? Owain never had to explain what a kishin was. How to do it? He thought back to explanations and then remembered one he read in a book.

“A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and body.” He started slowly. If he was going to explain this he might as well be dramatic. “All humans have souls, right? Most of us live our lives peacefully but what happens when a soul becomes corrupt? What if darkness and sadness and other negative emotions over take us? That is what a kishin is. The human becomes corrupt and becomes a monster than devours other souls.”

Silence again. Then the blue and pink haired woman spoke.

“You’re not making any sense! This is hurting my brain.” She then pointed her lance at him.

“Somehow… that isn’t surprising coming from an Odin look alike…” Niles muttered.

Xander touched her shoulder. “Peri… stand down please.” He then turned to them. “Forgive us, but perhaps you also need to explain what you mean by Weapon.”

Owain opened his mouth to explain when suddenly a large sound filled the area and the ground trembled. Everyone immediately stood up, weapons ready (though Leo was holding a book), looking around.

“Niles.” Leo ordered.

“Of course, milord.” Niles smoothly ran slow to the window and peered out, crouched to the ground. Silence filled the room but the tremors didn’t stop. “Milord… you need to see this.”

“What?” Leo was immediately running to Niles.

Something tingled in Owain and he ran with Leo so all three of them were pressed by the window. There in the sky were the same dark portals that brought Owain to this place and kishin were dropping out of them. Owain stared and then broke away.

“Those are kishin.” He told them. “Just… wait a moment. I need to grab my friends…”

Leo and Niles looked at him and for a moment Owain worried that they wouldn’t trust him. It was understandable. Owain was spewing nonsense and for all they knew he was the source of the kishin and making up some story to appear innocent. Instead Leo nodded and Niles then ran towards him, grabbing his arm.

“Come with me.”

They raced out of the room and past maids and butlers, hearing the soldiers behind him shouting and running outside. Niles was leading them and his grip was so strong that Owain had to run as fast as he could to keep up. He half remembered the path taken and when Niles barreled down the stairs with Owain in tow he felt a wave of relief.

“Sir Niles?” The guard asked.

“Keys now.” Niles ordered. “Where are the other two?”

“Other two?”

This was taking too long. Owain closed his eyes.

_“Severa! Inigo!”_

_“Over here!”_

“Right!” Owain yelled aloud and then half tackled the guard. “Keys!”

The guard numbly handed them over and Owain went to the doors, swiftly unlocking them. Severa and Inigo toppled out and Owain threw the keys to the guard. Behind him he heard Niles mutter something under his breath but Owain didn’t catch it.

“Come on!” Owain shouted. “Upstairs!”

He could feel Severa and Inigo wanting to ask what was happening but they smartly held it. All four of them raced upstairs and Niles took the lead, taking them down the hallway and towards a door along the side of the castle. They ran towards it as more guards were yelling. Owain hoped they were fast enough to save everyone. Bursting outside into a courtyard they all paused. Up in the sky were the same portals that had brought them to this strange place. Kishin were still popping up and guards were running towards the kishin. They wouldn’t stand a chance and Owain wasn’t going to let anything happen to anyone.

“What the…” Niles blurted out.

“Don’t just stare!” Severa hit Owain on the head. “We have to do something. Maybe if we can get through the portal again we could return home?”

Oh. That was a good hypothesis. Owain nodded. Regardless of if they could make it back or not they had to help these people. He looked over at Niles.

“Please get those people way we can handle this.” Owain then raced towards the kishin. “Inigo!” He called out. “Severa!”

Inigo’s form disappeared and a ball of light rushed into Owain’s hands. The Dancer Rings appeared and Owain threw one towards the first kishin. Soon Earth’s Hammer was at his side and Owain grabbed it.

“EXTEND!”

He flew up in the air. The Dancer Rings hit some of the kishin like a deadly frisbee and they disappeared, leaving the soul floating in the air. Owain twirled Earth’s Hammer for momentum and smacked it on some kishin that were attracted to the soul. Wind whipped around his face and Owain grinned. The adrenaline was rushing through him and made him strong.

The Dancer Ring returned to him and Owain threw it again.

“Wind’s Gale!” He yelled.

A massive gust of wind swirled around the ring as it ripped through the kishin in an arch. Owain used the other ring as a boost and let the air rush behind him, throwing him towards the action. In air combat was his thing and Owain wished he had flowy clothes so he could be dramatic.

“Earth’s Hammer Seal!” Owain smacked the Hammer into the air.

A light filled the sky, almost blinding Owain. He laughed and caught the other Dancer Ring that had returned to him. When the light cleared there were no kishin and the sky was filled with souls that were slowly descending. Owain twirled Earth’s Hammer so the head was firmly in the ground. He then made the handle descend as well, using it as a sort of pole elevator. Below them were the guards and Niles as well as Leo. Owain could also see Xander and Peri as well as another woman beside him, one with lilac hair.

When Owain’s feet were finally on the ground Inigo and Severa reappeared in a puff of light and smoke. Owain saw some people flinch as they then counted the souls before picking them up and eating them. Turning away because Owain felt it was rude to stare at his friends eating Owain gave a large smile to everyone.

“There! Done!”

“What… just…” Leo was the first to talk and the first to step closer.

Owain opened his mouth to respond but then found a strong wave of dizziness. He stumbled a little and then remembered he hadn’t eaten much, just bread and water. Trying to catch himself, Owain found his body falling forward and into Leo’s arm. If he had any energy to complain he’d call it cliché but the dizziness hit him with full force and soon Owain collapsed into darkness.

~

Owain woke feeling comfortable and well rested. He turned and felt smooth sheets against his body. Silk sheets perhaps. Opening his eyes Owain looked around. The bed was massive with a headboard that looked solid and wood that looked expensive. The room was also big with a large desk, some books stacked nearly on top, and a bay window that looked extremely comfortable.

The door opened and Owain sat up. He was still in the castle but clearly not in the dungeons. He had no idea who was coming inside so Owain waited. Niles was the first one to walk in followed by Leo. Niles looked the same as Owain last saw him but Leo had some armour off.

“You’re awake.” Niles said. “Sleep well princess?”

Owain flushed. “How long was I out?”

“A day.” Leo replied. “How are you feeling?”

Owain stretched a little. “Not bad. Nothing hurts.” His stomach then growled. “A little hungry.”

Leo smiled a little. “We can have someone bring some food up.”

“Up?” Owain looked around. “It’s okay to eat in here?” The room after all was very nice.

“It’s fine.” Leo shrugged. “I eat in my room all the time.”

This was Leo’s room? “That’s so cool. It’s so huge. You must be important.”

Niles choked back a laugh and Leo looked torn between flushing and silencing Niles. Owain carefully stood up and watched as Niles composed himself rather quickly.

“Leo is fairly important.” Niles casually told him.

“You…” Leo sighed. “I’ll go tell someone to bring something up for Odin.” Odin again. Owain shuffled. Leo paused. “I’m sorry. Owain was it? My apologies. I won’t slip up again.”

“Oh it’s…”

 Owain started but then stopped. Was it really fine? He wasn’t who the two were thinking of so really it wasn’t fair to him and to the person named “Odin” to allow the two to keep making the mistake. Leo gave a smile and for a second Owain felt like Leo had read his mind.

“I’ll be back in a moment, Owain.” Leo firmly said before he left. “If you want to change into something else you’re welcome to do so.”

Leo left and Owain looked down at his clothes. They were rather messy, rumpled and dirty. He then felt a tinge of embarrassment for sleeping in Leo’s bed in his state. Leo’s bedding was nice and Owain would hate to ruin anything.

“Don’t worry about it.” Niles, like Leo, seemed to be able to read his mind. “Those sheets have been dirty before.” His voice dipped a little like he was telling a private joke. “Though I have to agree with Leo. You need to change and a bath after eating. Come here.”

Niles extended his hand like it was natural of him to do so. Owain hesitantly reached out and Niles took his hand, lacing their fingers together. Pulling Owain over to a large closet, Niles opened it with ease and pushed back some clothes before pulling out a shirt. The shirt was a pale yellow and buttoned up. Owain rarely wore button up shirts unless he was being dragged to a gala or a family dinner. He didn’t tell Niles that and let him hold the shirt up to his front with a small smile.

“You’ll have to forgive me.” Niles said as he hung the shirt over his arm. “We know you’re not Odin but if the clothes fit you…”

“It’s fine.” Owain thickly swallowed and tried to not think of the reasons why Odin’s clothes were in Leo’s room.

Niles crookedly smiled and began to rummage around some more. With the lapse in conversation Owain decided to ask his own questions, starting with the obvious one. Of course, he could try their mental connection but asking Niles felt faster.

“Where are Severa and Inigo?”

“Around the castle.” Niles answered with ease. “I’m not sure exactly where but I did spot them this morning. Once you’re clean and fed I can help you locate them.”

Owain smiled. “Thank you. What happened after?”

“After you fainted?” Niles teased. “We went back inside and let Severa and Inigo explain things. I have to say I’ve seen many things but people turning into weapons isn’t one of them. Is that common where you’re from?”

“Sort of.” Owain answered. “Not everyone can.”

“So not everyone is running around like you defeating monsters?” Niles wirily asked as he stood up, holding a pair of dark pants.

“No.” Owain laughed. “That’s one way to put it. It’s necessary though and I’m trained. I’m not some fool running around with no idea what they’re doing. I went to school.”

“I see.” Niles muttered before he shut the closet. “Leo should be back now.”

As though on cue Leo did return with a tray in his hands. It looked delicious with potatoes, greens, and soup that had hearty chunks of meat floating in it. Leo set it on his desk and Owain felt like that was invitation enough. He sat down carefully (the chair was elegant and heavy) and began to eat. Somewhere between starting to eat and finishing eating Niles and Leo had left him and the sound of water running was in the distance. Finishing everything Owain made sure his dirty dishes were stacked before he stood up, tray in hand.

The bathroom was off Leo’s room and the tub inside was massive and deep. Leo and Niles turned when Owain entered and when Niles saw the tray he laughed.

“Just leave that outside. The servants will get it.”

That felt awkward but Owain wasn’t going to say anything. “Okay.”

He left and did as Niles told him. When he returned the two were out of the bathroom.

“It’s all yours.” Niles told him. “Yell at us if you need anything.”

“We’ll wait for you.” Leo said.

Owain shuffled. “Isn’t it boring waiting for me?”

“It’s not a problem.” Leo automatically responded.

“Just go and have your bath so we aren’t kept waiting any longer.” Niles said with a laugh.

Walking into the bathroom Owain closed the door and began to strip, leaving his clothes on the floor. He then sunk into the tub and groaned with delight at the temperature. It was so warm and with how deep the tub was Owain could go underwater, so he did just that. Coming up with wet hair, Owain looked to the side. There were some bottles that were conveniently labeled but Owain couldn’t read it. He settled on testing them out and guessing. The order of shampoo and conditioner didn’t matter no matter how many times Severa told him it did. Washing his hair quickly Owain then washed his body, feeling clean by the time he exited the tub. He didn’t drain the water just in case and then he dried off and changed. The clothes fit him well.

Niles and Leo were sitting on the bed when Owain exited. Their fingers were laced together and even after Owain exited they didn’t let go. He flushed a little and gathered that Niles and Leo had an intimate relationship that he didn’t need to pry into.

“See? I knew those would fit you.” Niles sounded smug. “Come along, let’s find Severa and Inigo.”

They lead Owain down a hallway that was well lit and wide. Niles and Leo didn’t let go of each other’s hands until they reached the stairs. Owain was almost disappointed they had to let go. They looked really cute together.

Their search of Severa and Inigo turned out to be a half tour of the castle. Owain was shown the kitchens, the libraries, the gardens, and so many other places his head was spinning. It was only when they searched through the drawing rooms that they found Severa and Inigo. Beside Severa was the lilac haired woman. The woman was brushing Severa’s hair and Severa looked rather pleased. Inigo was surprisingly talking with the blue and pink haired woman over a cake that made Owain’s mouth water despite already eating.

“Owain!” Inigo was the first to call him. “You’re awake.”

“Hello.” Owain waved. “I’m all good now.”

The lilac haired woman didn’t stop brushing Severa’s hair as she spoke. “Well now that we’re all here why don’t I ring Jakob for more tea and we can all have a chat? Xander should be back soon.”

Xander as in the King? Owain glanced at Leo and Niles but they seemed fine with the idea. In fact, they were already heading to the other couch to sit down. Owain glanced around and wondered where he should sit but Inigo’s area felt full and he wasn’t sure if it was too bold to sit beside the lilac haired woman. He opted to sit with Leo and Niles. As he did so he swore he saw a pleased smile flit across Leo’s face.

The tea then came with a man that Owain could only assume was Jakob. It was as Jakob was pouring them tea that Xander entered. Owain flinched and wondered if he should bow or stand up but no one else was so he didn’t move. Xander sat down beside Inigo and Owain almost said something but held his tongue. Inigo looked a little flushed by this choice and Owain tucked it away to tease him later. After the tea was served Jakob left with a bow.

“Hello Owain.” Xander said as Jakob closed the door. “Are you feeling better?”

“I am. Thank you, your Majesty.” Owain added hastily at the end.

Niles snorted behind him and Xander gave a small smile. “I’m glad to hear. I’ve had the pleasure of discussing matters with Inigo and Severa. While dimension travel is something I am vaguely familiar with, it’s an ancient magic and the art has been lost to time. I’m not certain of a way to return you home, however we will do our best to assist you. I’m in your debt after you saved us.”

Owain flushed brightly. “It’s not anything special I assure you. Just us doing our jobs. Regarding us returning home I think we have an idea.”

“You do?” Leo asked beside him, sounding interested. “Please, enlighten us.”

“Ah, well, whatever is causing the portals to appear is maintaining a stable connection between our world and your world.” Owain said. “At least that’s what Severa thinks. If we just go back through the portal we should end back home.”

“Interesting.” Xander mused. “However, that means more kishin need to appear here, correct?”

“Uh… yeah that’s true.” Owain replied.

“I think the real problem we’re facing is how the kishin are appearing here.” Inigo added. “I’ve given some thought. It feels like a witch’s magic. I’m sure I read about it somewhere in the past.”

“Why would a witch send kishin through random portals?” Severa asked. “What would they gain from it?”

“Do they need to gain anything?” Owain asked. “I mean look at what happened recently with Medusa.”

Inigo and Severa scowled.

“She still had motivations Owain.” Severa pointed out. “Regardless if it’s a witch causing this that means we have to return home and figure out who is doing this and stop them.”

Owain nodded but then the lilac haired woman gently spoke. “Or perhaps you’re looking at this the wrong way. Maybe someone on our side is opening portals.”

Their side? Owain looked at them and blinked. Leo nodded thoughtfully like this was an actual option and tapped his fingers on the side of his tea cup.

“Camilla has a point. It could be a dark mage stirring up trouble. It would also explain why so far the attacks are only around the castle.”

“Is that important?” Owain tilted his head.

“If a witch was just opening random portals you’d think the kishin would be in random places, correct?” Leo inquired. “However, all the portals so far have been around the castle. That’s oddly specific for something that’s supposedly randomised. Unless it isn’t.”

It felt like Owain had missed something. “Magic? You have magic here?”

Leo levelled him a look that was borderline smiling and groaning. “Yes Owain, we do.”

“That’s so cool!” Owain proclaimed as he saw Severa and Inigo groan. “Can you do magic, Leo?”

“I can.” Leo admitted. “After we figure out what we’re going to do.”

“You’ll have to show me later.” Owain beamed. “So, we have to find out where this portal is being generated?”

“Then we can stab them!” Peri proclaimed. Owain nearly jumped. She had been so silent up until now.

“Not immediately Peri.” Xander smoothly said like Peri proclaiming to stab people was the norm. “If there was a way to open a portal how would one go about it?”

Owain looked at Inigo and Severa. He tried to think back to class but fundamentals and theories always blurred in his mind.

“I think they need a source?” Owain asked.

“Yes,” Inigo started, “They’d have to draw power from a strong source. Usually it’s souls but here if you have magic then any dense source will do. It has to be strong though. Also close enough so the kishin can target only you.”

“Strong…” Xander muttered.

“Oh! Oh! I know!” Peri suddenly waved her hand in the air. “That place where we jumped off!”

Jumped off? Owain tilted his head.

“You know, the canyon.” Peri clarified.

A canyon? Owain’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Leo and Niles who seemed to know what she was saying and referencing. “You jumped down a canyon?”

“Yes.” Leo confirmed. “It’s a long story but basically it has a lot of magic. It could be the source.” He then turned to Xander. “Give me two days. I can go check it.”

“We can go with you.” Inigo offered.

“That’s all well and good.” Camilla smoothly cut in. “However, what if the source isn’t our world but theirs? Will we be defenseless if we’re attacked?”

“I’m not sure.” Severa slowly replied. “Weapons like Inigo and I free the soul. I suppose you can defend yourself but whether or not you can free the soul is another matter. I don’t know what your magic can accomplish.”

“Then that means swiftness is our ally.” Xander confirmed. “Leo, go now. Take the fastest horse.” He then looked at Owain. “Would it be possible for you to join Leo and Niles? We’re in unfamiliar territory and I don’t know if we can send all of you.”

Owain looked at Inigo and Severa. “If Inigo and Severa stay I’m powerless.” He bluntly said. “I’d have to rely on Leo and Niles.”

“We can watch your back.” Niles assured him.

“What about Inigo and Severa?” Peri inquired. “Do I need to teach them some stabby techniques?”

“Uh…” Inigo gave a thin smile. “Actually, Severa and I can use each other as weapons. Thank you however, for the offer.”

“Any time Inigo!” Peri half sang.

“It’s settled then.” Leo stood up. “Niles, Owain, follow me.”

“Be careful sweetie.” Camilla called out. “Come home to us safely.”

“I will. Tell Elise that too.” Leo curtly replied before he gave Niles and Owain a look.

Niles immediately followed and Owain scrambled up. Giving a half bow to Xander he then pulled Severa and Inigo into his arms, holding them tightly.

“Be safe.” He told them.

“We should be telling you that.” Inigo replied.

“Just come back alive. I hate this mushy crap.” Severa grumbled.

Owain pulled away. “I will. I promise.”

He then exited the room and found Niles and Leo already halfway down the hall. He sped to catch up to them and watched as they went out the side towards a stable. Owain wanted to marvel at the horses but then remembered he couldn’t ride one.

“I take it,” Niles suddenly said as he walked towards one of the horses, “that you can’t ride?”

“I’m sorry.” Owain blurted out.

Niles smiled and offered his hand. “I’d teach you how to ride but this isn’t the time nor location.” Location? Owain wanted to correct him but then flushed as Niles gave a laugh. “Ride with me.”

This was awkward. Owain looked over at Leo, wondering if he heard what Niles had said. Leo definitely had as Owain saw he was standing behind them with his own horse but he made no comment. Shoving the questions to the nature of Niles and Leo’s relationship aside Owain allowed Niles to help him up on the horse. Even if said help had touches that lingered. Then Niles got on and they were riding. Owain jumped at the sudden motion and lurched forward, hugging Niles around the waist. Niles was warm and under his clothes Owain could feel muscle. He flushed as he felt Niles chuckle.

The sky was overcast but it didn’t smell like it was going to rain. The two seemed to know where to go so Owain took the opportunity to really take in Nohr. It felt dreary yet at the same time beautiful. He could see the seasons being harsh but yet there was a sort of optimism that sunk into the land. Somehow Owain felt like he had missed the storm and was seeing the rainbow at the end. There was a story he was missing and one he didn’t think he had the time to inquire but there was something Owain was curious about.

“Hey Niles.” He started.

“Yes?”

“What was Odin like?” Owain softly asked.

Niles didn’t stiffen at the question and Owain was glad. He wondered though if it was perhaps too early in their acquaintance to ask but then remembered Leo and Niles both slipping up and calling him it. Owain felt a little more justified.

“Odin… he was like lightning and stars.” Niles replied carefully. “He was so loud and boisterous. Everyone knew when he was in the room. He was also dramatic. Yet, like how lightning flashes brightly and stars known, we truly don’t know a thing. His brilliance is what dazzled and blinded us. The abundance of his character were merely stars in the sky. We see them, but we can never touch them. There was so much I thought I knew about him yet so little I actually did.”

“What happened to him?” Owain dared to ask.

“He disappeared. Just one morning Leo and I woke. He wasn’t in bed with us. There was just a note on the desk. He said he returned home.”

In bed with them… “You were lovers?” Owain inquired.

Niles laughed. “Yes, we were. There isn’t a day that I don’t miss him. So, when I saw you my heart nearly stopped. I’m beyond anger now. I understand the drive to return home. All I feel is this hole in my heart.”

Owain tightened his grip on Niles. He tried to imagine what would happen if someone he loved just suddenly disappeared. He thought of his parents, his friends. “I’m sorry I look like him. I’m sorry I had to tell you I wasn’t him.”

“It’s fine.” Niles assured. “It’s better that then living a lie.”

“Do you know where he went?” Owain questioned even though he half guessed the answer.

“No, we don’t.” Niles answered. “We searched everywhere and nothing.”

Owain exhaled and tried to think. Even if someone disappeared if they were in the same place sooner or later they’d be found. “Maybe,” Owain hinged. “He was from a different dimension.”

At this Niles stiffened and Owain was sure if they weren’t on a horse he would have turned to look at him. “Dimension?”

“Well,” Owain shrugged. “I watch this TV show…”

“A what now?”

Owain paused. “It’s like a play only it’s an ongoing story that is told in hour chunks called episodes. Anyways, it has dimensions in it as a plot point and one thing that is brought up are alternate selves. We could have many across dimensions or few. However, there are always consequences if two people are in the same place at the same time. Like the laws of the world can’t handle it.”

“What is your point Owain?” Niles asked.

“Well if Odin was from this dimension then surely something would be going wrong right?” Owain asked. “I’m here and the laws of the world would do something about it. So, since nothing strange has happened and I’m here then maybe this Owain is not from your dimension.”

He waited for Niles to respond. At this point Owain was also sure Leo had been listening into their conversation. There was no way he wasn’t. They weren’t trying to hide their discussion. Owain tried to sneak a glance at Leo but Niles snapped his attention back.

“You’re just basing this on a story.” Niles slowly said. “Yet somehow I feel you have a point.” He laughed. “I guess that applies to Inigo and Severa too.”

“It does?” Owain blinked. “Do they look like other people?”

“Yes.” Niles laughed. “And funny enough they were close friends with Odin too.” He then looked up at the sky. “Another dimension… I suppose we’ll never see him again then.”

That hurt Owain to hear. He tried to think of words to say, to comfort Niles but they all felt meaningless. He couldn’t tell them Odin would return to them because there was no guarantee. Nor could he suggest a way to find or travel to Odin. Owain was merely a Meister. However, he felt the need to say something to comfort Leo and Niles. Again, it was strange since he barely knew them, but maybe that was something lingering from Odin in the air. Owain wasn’t sure.

In the past Owain was teased for loving stories that had true love in them. He remembered Severa and Inigo ribbing him lightly but he knew that they enjoyed the tales just as much as he did. In those stories what Owain liked the most wasn’t the final kiss in the end, but the idea of an unbreakable bond between people. Love crossed all barriers as cliché as it was to believe and Owain believed it whole heartedly.

“Do you still love Odin?” Owain blurted out.

“Yes, we do.” Niles was easily speaking for the two of them.

“You don’t regret loving him?” Owain continued.

“Never.” Niles’s grip on the reigns tightened.

“Do you think he still loves you?” Owain pushed just a little harder.

“I…” Niles stopped for a second. “Yes, I do.”

“Then maybe he was just torn between choosing his home and you two.” Owain tried to think of what he’d do in that situation. He couldn’t entirely but he could try. “Maybe he had to give up one to realise how much the other means to him.”

“You’re saying he had to give us up to remember how much he wanted to go home?” Niles whispered. “Very cruel to hear that in your voice Owain.”

“No,” Owain hugged Niles tighter. “I think he had to give you up to remember how much he loves you. I think he misses you and wants to return to you.”

They had a time crunch but suddenly Niles stopped his horse. Owain nearly toppled into Niles due to the sudden lurch. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Leo also stop but didn’t have the time to see Leo’s expression. Niles turned around and looked at Owain, his single eye burrowing deeply into Owain’s soul.

“If it wasn’t unfair to Odin, you, Leo, and myself I’d kiss you right now.” Niles told him. He then tilted his head like he was asking Owain for permission.

Owain swallowed thickly and remembered the light flirting from Niles earlier. That was probably just for fun. This however felt heavy and real. His lips tingled and Owain wanted nothing more than to tell Niles to do that, to kiss him. Owain hadn’t dated anyone in his world as most people were put off by the bond Weapons and Meisters had. No matter how many times Owain told people Severa and Inigo were like family to him no one believed him. A cruel, selfish desire filled Owain and he felt trapped in a limbo of daring Niles to be cruel to everyone and kiss him or to let the situation slide.

“We’re on a time crunch.” Leo made the choice for him. “Let’s keep moving.”

“Of course, milord.” Niles softly said and turned around, breaking his gaze.

Owain’s heart was pounding roughly in his chest and he swallowed thickly, closing his eyes. He then tightly held onto Niles, feeling like he was leading Niles on, and did his best to ignore the tingling in his lips.

~

They made it to a clearing and it was decided to camp out. The canyon was barely a day’s journey but since they had started late they were roughly half way there. Owain wobbled off the horse, feeling bow-legged and stretched. He and Niles hadn’t said a word to each other through the rest of the journey. Then as soon as Owain got off Niles went to gather fire wood. Owain felt useless but no one told him to do anything. Owain was fine with that. He reached for his pocket before remembering he left his phone in the castle. Hopefully the maids didn’t think it was something strange and tossed it. He laughed. Well if they did he’d just have to get a new phone when he returned. A pain but there were bigger problems.

“Owain.” Leo was suddenly beside him. “I’d like to thank you.”

“Thank me?” Owain blinked.

“You made me feel hopeful for the first time in a while. Thinking of Odin has always been difficult and I know I can’t be too naïve, but still, you assured us that maybe he’d come back was very kind of you. Cruel, but all kindness is a little cruel in the end.” Leo smoothly said.

“I…” Owain didn’t know what to say. There was a lot to unpackage and Owain was too tired to do so. “You’re welcome.”

Leo smiled and then Niles returned with the firewood. Owain tried to help, remembering all the family camping trips and managed to assist building the fire before Leo opened a book and with a flick of his wrist started the fire.

“Oh wow.” Owain forgot all about the tension from the ride. “So cool! That’s magic? What else can you do?”

Leo flushed. “I don’t usually use fire. Brynhildr is a legendary tome that…”

“Legendary?” Owain gaped. “So cool! Tell me more!”

“I believe Leo was until you interrupted.” Niles suddenly said. His voice was light. Owain wondered if that meant their earlier conversation was forgotten.

He pouted. “I didn’t interrupt… okay maybe I did. But please tell me more?”

Leo smiled. “Okay, I will.”

~

They made it to the canon the next day and upon seeing it Owain shivered. The ground was dry and the bridges looked thin and dangerous. The canon itself radiated energy the moment they were closer. However, as Owain looked around, there didn’t seem to be anything or anyone. There were also no signs of anyone around besides them. Owain pouted but then Leo started to draw something in the ground, muttering to himself. He then pulled out a small bag that turned out to be salt and sprinkled some as he spoke. The ground lit up and after a moment Leo sighed and put the salt away.

“There are no signs of any magical activity around here.” Leo announced.

“I guess our trip was a waste. I’m sorry.” Owain looked at the ground.

“Not necessarily.” Leo countered. “Better to be safe than sorry. We’ll return home and then we can find a way to send you three back.”

That meant back on the horse. Owain sighed but figured a little while longer wasn’t too bad. He looked at Niles who still hadn’t said much since their deep conversation and hoped that the ride back wasn’t awkward.

~

It was awkward but not because of anything said but rather what Owain was doing. Every touch and shift he did to Niles made his body heat up and his face flush. He knew deep down Niles expressing desire for him was nothing more than missing Odin but it still sent Owain fluttering. A few times he wished he was the Odin that Niles and Leo spoke so fondly of and missed. Selfish, but hard to not think when he was holding Niles against his chest.

However, at least Leo kept the conversation going. He asked Owain all sorts of questions about home and Owain did his best to answer. It was rather hard when they didn’t know what somethings were so it forced him to elaborate but it was fun.

As night began to fall they once again set up camp. Owain talked and talked about his home world until he fell asleep.

The next day they started early and by the time they spotted the castle it was mid noon. Owain felt exhausted despite never taking more than a few steps and was ready for a bath when he saw something dark fill the sky. It was a large circle and judging from the dark light pulsing Owain figured it meant another kishin. Niles urged the horse to move faster and they sprinted through the woods. Owain held tightly onto Niles and tried to see what was coming out of the circle. Owain hoped it was only one kishin and not a hoard.

He got his wish. The kishin that appeared was massive. Owain cussed under his breath words that if his mother ever heard them he’d be in trouble. Regardless that he was an adult. In front of him he heard Niles laugh at his words before they reached the perimeter of the castle. Owain immediately got off the horse and ran towards the gate to the courtyard, Niles and Leo following him.

Severa and Inigo were already out fighting. Inigo was holding Earth’s Hammer and was swinging at the kishin. It was doing something but not enough. They needed him. Also, if Severa’s theory was correct they could go through the portal back to their world. They needed to so they could find the source.

Turning to Niles and Leo Owain gave a small smile. He was sure once they defeated the kishin they’d probably go home. Who knew if he’d ever see them again.

“I have to go.” Owain told them. “If this is the last chance I have to talk with you, then good bye.”

He turned to go but then Niles grabbed his wrist. “Wait. You never answered my question.”

Owain froze. The question. He turned to Niles and saw Leo blushing. Selfish, as Owain had thought, selfish of Niles to ask this right now when he was pressed for time. Selfish that he wanted to say yes. Selfish that as his heart pounded hotly in his chest, Owain leaned into Niles.

“Kiss me.”

Niles didn’t need to be told twice. He pressed his lips feverishly against Owain’s. It was sultry, it was warm, it was overwhelming. Niles kissed him like they were familiar and unfamiliar. He kissed Owain like they’d see each other again and like this was a final good bye. He stole Owain’s breath away and swept his heart into his mouth, caressing it, before returning it to Owain. They broke away and Owain wished he had said yes sooner.

Leo then touched his shoulder and Owain figured he already kissed one, so what was one more? Pressing his lips to Leo’s they kissed softly, tenderly, like a warm hello and a soft good bye. They parted and Owain touched his lips.

“I hope you find Odin again and kiss him like this.” Owain told them before he ran towards Inigo.

“Inigo!” He shouted.

Inigo turned and at once became the Dancer Rings. Owain firmly planted his feet on the ground as he grabbed Earth’s Hammer. Swinging it, he launched it at the kishin. Fighting in air right away would be a bad idea to execute right away.

“EXTEND!” Owain shouted as he swung the Hammer.

It smacked into the kishin but did nothing. Owain sighed. He was tired and he didn’t want to take too long. The portal was still open but who knew how long that would be? Either they defeated the kishin now and used the portal or they lured the kishin back through.

“I have an idea.” Owain shouted out.

 _“What?”_ Severa asked.

“We need to end this quickly.” Owain told her. “Let’s soul resonance and kick the crap out of this thing.”

 _“You sure?”_ Inigo’s voice came through.

“Yeah, I am.” Owain assured. “Come on, let’s do this and go home so we can find the source of the portals.”

 _“No luck at the canyon huh?”_ Inigo muttered before he focused. _“Okay Owain, I’m ready.”_

 _“Me too.”_ Severa said. _“Let’s kick its ass.”_

Closing his eyes Owain pressed both the Dancer Rings and the hilt of Earth’s Hammer together. He concentrated, feeling Inigo and Severa’s souls with his. Then he opened his eyes. The weapons were glowing and soon the weapons were merged. The rings were bigger, around the ends of the hammer and wind was gathering around the weapon.

“Let’s go!” Owain yelled. “SOUL RESONANCE!”

He used the wind from the Hammer to fly through the air as fast as he could. Then, with a single blow, Owain smacked the kishin as hard as he could, feeling the wind pick up.

“EARTH’S GALE!” Owain shouted.

The wind added to the force and engulfed the kishin. The area around them was caught in the wind and Owain hoped no one was blown away. The kishin under the hammer was weakening so Owain hit it again, making sure the spikey ends of the Dancer’s Rings hit into it. Soon the kishin disappeared and a soul came out. Owain grabbed it and wished he had time to look down one final time at Leo and Niles but he didn’t want to look away from the portal. They had limited time. So, closing his eyes, Owain wished the two luck, in finding Odin again and then entered the portal.

They moved just as fast through it as they did the last time. The portal spit them out on a roof top. Owain rolled and felt his weapons return to Inigo and Severa. Wobbling up Owain looked and realised he was in the same city as the one they had left from. It was dark and that only helped Owain feel a bit better about their ungraceful return.

“So, the source is here?” Severa asked. “Let’s hurry so no more kishin end up in Nohr.”

“Right.” Owain yawned. “But first a nap.”

“I’ll contact everyone and let them know so they can get a head start.” Inigo said, digging into his pocket, pulling his phone out.

Owain deflated. “Oh no… I forgot my phone in Nohr.”

“Too bad.” Severa shrugged. “Guess you have to get a new one.”

“I suppose so.” Owain sighed. “Later. Let’s find a hotel and sleep.”

~

It was a month later and Owain was sneaking through the woods towards a cabin. He had to thank Laurent for the tip later. His new phone sat in his pocket and at any moment he was going to ring Severa to confirm if the coast was clear.

The cabin was large and wooden and all the right ways spooky. There were dead trees outside and dust on the porch. Owain glanced around. There were no signs of any guards or spells. He hit his speed dial.

“It’s clear. Let’s go in.”

Grabbing the Dancer Rings tightly, Owain threw one into the window. It crashed and with that as a distraction Owain raced towards the front. At the side he could see Severa racing over too. Bursting in Owain saw the witch, an old man. A dark portal was forming in front of him and a kishin was standing beside the man. With their entrance the man looked at them and was distracted long enough for Owain to throw the other Dancer Ring at the witch. Then he saw Severa enter through the side door and pick up the other ring, stabbing the kishin. The portal faded and the witch was down. Not dead, but Owain would deal with him later.

“Good work.” Owain high fived Severa. “Now to phone the Council and have someone come in to sort this out.”

“Authority.” Severa huffed. “I don’t want to wait around all day.” She then pulled her phone out and after a moment of talking she hung up. “Done.”

Owain sat on top of the witch. “Let’s tie him up and make sure he doesn’t have anything else on him before they arrive.”

Inigo returned to his human form. “I’ll find the rope.”

~

The appropriate authorities came promptly to which Owain was glad. He didn’t want to hang out. After a month of searching and hoping no other kishin were sent to Nohr he wanted the longest of naps.

However, that wasn’t possible. The moment the authorities came some stern woman told them to go outside and give a statement to one of their head Meisters with some other fancy title. Owain grumbled but did as she told them. However, since he didn’t know who to talk to Owain figured he could lean against the porch and wait.

“I need so much sleep.” Owain grumbled to Severa and Inigo.

“I know.” Inigo sighed. “A bath too.”

“I hope this is quick.” Severa added.

“It will be if you cooperate.” A familiar voice said.

Owain nearly fell off the porch as he turned around. There, standing in front of him was Leo and beside him Niles. Shock ran through his body and froze him but a small part of his brain reminded Owain that it was possible to have versions of Leo and Niles in his world. That part of his brain also tried to tell him to not say anything but excitement bubbled and Owain leapt. Without thinking he hugged Leo, pulling him tightly.

“Leo! Niles!” Owain exclaimed.

“Uh… yes…” Leo somehow extracted himself form Owain’s grasp. “How did you know our names?”

Oops. Owain sheepishly smiled. “Uh… long story. Say don’t you have questions for us?”

“I believe my partner just asked one.” Niles pipped up. “Start talking.”

“Niles…” Leo lay a hand on his shoulder. “First the scene then those questions later.”

Later? Owain smiled. This was his chance. He hadn’t stopped thinking about Leo and Niles from Nohr and he wasn’t going to let this opportunity to talk with the Leo and Niles from his world slip through his fingers. Reaching into his pocket Owain pulled out a pad of paper and a pen that he had swiped from the hotel and scribbled his number. He then handed it to Leo.

“How about you ask me about the scene and then after I’ve had a bath and rest we arrange a date to discuss other matters?”

Leo stared at the paper. Niles frowned. “If this is your way of flirting with my boyfriend it’s tasteless in front of me, though it is rather smooth.”

“Niles…” Leo sighed and then to Owain’s surprise, tucked the paper into his pocket. “Fine. I’ll consider. Now, let’s talk the scene, shall we?”

Owain grinned. “Ask away Leo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kishin: the name of the corrupt human souls in the Soul Eater universe.
> 
> Dancer Rings: Inigo's weapon form is basically his weapon in Heroes (aka Dancer Inigo's weapon). The wind attribute is also from Heroes.
> 
> Earth's Hammer: I always have envisioned Severa with a connection to Earth and I like hammers as weapons. The weapon's powers are based on Lavi's (DGM) and Kouha's (Magi).
> 
> Fighting in air: Is my Aesthetic I'm sorry it is so dramatic I love it.
> 
> Meister: in the Soul Eater universe they're the people who can wield weapons.
> 
> Weapons: Each weapon is unique to the soul of the person.
> 
> Witches: Powerful (sometimes corrupt) magic users in the Soul Eater universe. In the series if a Meister/Weapon pair defeats 99 kishin souls and one witch they create a Death Scythe.
> 
> Owain: I gave him brown hair but you can decide who his father is. (For me personally I usually go with Lon'qu)
> 
> Death City: According to the wiki Death City in the Soul Eater manga is supposedly located in Nevada.
> 
> "A sound soul..." : a line directly from the English version of Soul Eater. I love how it sounds so I decided to use it.
> 
> Medusa: a character from Soul Eater. She is a witch.
> 
> Two people talk: I was into Doctor Who and all that sort of thing so I like playing around with more than one person in a universe sort of talk.
> 
> Soul Resonance: a powerful technique in Soul Eater where the soul wave length of the Meister/Weapon is in perfect sync and thus creates a powerful attack.
> 
> The witch's motive: Who knows? Sorry I decided to make it Soul Eater world based. The speculation of the attacks being coordinated was just speculation. I guess the guy got lucky? Either that or I'll think something else up in a follow up story should I ever write more. Other than that, appearing only in Nohr is LUCK.


End file.
